This invention relates to a safety closure device particularly for ski boots.
As is known, ski boots are generally closed by means of a lever which is pivoted at one of its ends to a support connected to one of the flaps to be joined and having, at the other end thereof, a grip portion for operating the lever.
In general, connected to a middle portion of the lever is a link element, configured as a ring or strap, which engages with a hook, dog, or the like element attached to the other of the flaps to be joined.
With this lever type, the closure force is proportional to the reaction force on the intermediate pin whereat the link element is connected.
Furthermore, with levers of this kind, a clearance must be left between the operating end whereto the action of one hand is applied and the boot surface, to permit for the insertion of the hand fingers in order to lift the lever into the released or open position.
The need for keeping the lever end away from the boot represents a disadvantage in that it may get caught accidentally in some obstructions which, besides damaging the lever, may generate sufficient force to lead to undesired release and consequent opening of the lever.
It should be further added to the foregoing that, while during the closing or fastening operation the required force can be conveniently applied with the hand's palm, during the opening or releasing operation, the force can only be applied through the hand's fingers, which are inserted under the lever to pull it out, and since the effort to be expended for opening is related to the effort applied for closing, in many cases the lever is difficult to open.
In an attempt at obviating this disadvantage, it is current practice in the industry to provide specially long levers, which pose, however, space problems and make location of the lever on the boot a difficult task, with attendant increased manufacturing cost owing to the larger amount of material to be used.